Would you like some sugar?
by Negitoro
Summary: Umi is a single gay student who has only been in a relationship with books. Her friends who are more successful than her in their love lives and are gay are changing this. Featuring NicoMaki and player Eri.


Sonoda Umi.

21 years old. Todai student. Currently majoring in literature. Practises archery in her free time apart from studying.

Recent troubles?

She found out that she was in love with a certain beautiful brunette.

oOo

"Come on Umi! You have got to believe Nico this time!" A voice squeaked.

"There's no way Umi would believe you again Nico! Give it a rest!" A lower pitched voice chided.

"Thank you Eri. I'm sorry Nico but I can't do this." She replied as she scribbled some notes onto her study planner.

"Come on! It was just one time! I'm serious this time round!" Nico groaned as she started to argue animatedly with the blonde who was not involved.

"And that one time was enough! Who knows what you'll be up to this time round?" Eri grunted and folded her arms in protest. She simply refused to listen to any of Nico's crazy new antics.

"Ok, I know I've set you up with some crazy lunatic the previous time but you've got to believe me!" Nico continued, her fists clenched into tiny balls that pounded on Umi's head.

"For the last time Nico. I'm not going to be your wingwoman or flipperswoman for your plan to get together with Maki." The bluenette droned as she shielded her head from Nico's special skill incessant fist pounding.

"But this chick's pretty cute! I'm serious! She's Maki's older sister, the same age as you!" Nico groaned as she prepared to charge up for her next skill.

"Yeah you said that about the previous girl. She's a close friend of this Maki and she turned out to be a total crazy nut job." Eri rolled her eyes before filing her nails.

"She's just a cat-like girl! That's a charm point right?" Nico shot back, however a tad uncertain this time round. Well, Rin never had any interest in dating Umi. Heck, she only did it to prep Umi for this date.

Who would have met a girl who's crazy about ramen and adds 'nya' in their sentence before anyways?

"Well if that's her close friend. I'm kind of unsure about her sister." Umi remarked.

"Her sister might turn out to be a bird-like girl who's crazy about what? Sweets this time round?" Eri snickered as she shared a high five with the bluenette to Nico's chagrin.

"Fine! I'll check her out first before I set the both of you up. I'll even ask Maki for a photo and your gay ass will be blown away by her hotness." The tiny girl fumed as she unlocked her phone and typed furiously away.

oOo

"Nico Nico Nii-!"

The bluenette could feel her eyes rolling to the back of her head.

"Nico how many times have I asked you to change your ringtone?" Umi muttered as she updated her mental list of how many times she has been disturbed by Nico's... Lifestyle choices.

"Oh just shut up! I have your hot date fresh in my line chat!" The girl pressed a few buttons before smirking deviously.

"Hey hey! Show me as well!" Eri pouted as she snatched the phone away.

"Hey woah. This chick's pretty hot. I call dibs on her." The blonde complimented as she tried to send the photo to herself as well.

Fortunately, Nico had regained the possession of her phone before the transfer was completed.

"Hey! She's strictly Umi's only ok! Back off Russian lady killer!" Nico growled as she glared at the blonde's impeccable features.

"Well, I can't help it if I have the swag-"

"Yet you're still losing to this gay socially awkward loser here." Nico cut her off as she pointed at the frozen blue mess.

Eri was at a loss for words.

Well, she did have a rough idea of how popular Umi is.

If Eri was the heartbreaker, Umi was the one every girl wants to introduce their parents to.

To demonstrate her popularity, there were a few significant events that Eri could remember.

There was this time during high school where all the first and second years cried because Umi was graduating. Of course, needless to say, all of Umi's buttons on her uniform was gone as well.

Then there was this other time during orientation for college where all the chicks lined up for a meet and greet session with the bluenette.

Well, thanks to that event, Umi now has her own booth during open campuses that helped to reel in unsuspecting prey.

"Meet the dashing Umi-senpai!"

"The hottest archer ever alive."

"Her arms are your wildest fantasy come true, just like Nico's dream of owning a pair of huge jugs except that hers don't come true." An angry roar could be heard in the campus.

Eri could only sigh in defeat as she hung her head in shame for losing to someone so awkward. "Valid point Nico."

However, Umi did not pay any attention to the fuss her friends were making. She believed that this blind date would just be another mistake.

Yes. A horrible mistake indeed.

oOo

A few gasps and the spillage of some papers comes in a package with Minami Kotori it seems.

Minami Kotori. 21 years old. A fashion student as seen from her unique taste in hairstyles. Dreams to meet her soul mate one day and design clothes based from that someone.

She bent down hurriedly to scoop up the defiant sheets of papers, hoping that they would not be blown onto the roads where cars were breezing past.

That was when she had an accidental "headbutt" with a helpful stranger.

Ice blue eyes.

That was what that had locked her in place.

"Minami...san?"

A melodious voice.

The brunette blinked twice before bristling up.

"Y-Yes!"

She could slap herself internally for being so awkward.

The blonde giggled at her adorable behavior as she tidied the loose papers and handed it to her.

Reaching out her hand uncertainly, she regained possession of her documents from some hot stuff. However, the keyword here is hot stuff.

Hot.

"I'm Ayase Eri. Nico has told me lots about you. Maki's sister right?" Eri hummed as she observed the girl.

"Ah, yes. That would be me. Fancy meeting you like this." Kotori greeted with a nervous smile.

The blonde could only chuckle at how cute this little bird was. "Say, I'm supposed to meet up with the gays now. Want to come along?"

"Eeh? Ah, well..." The bird stuttered before a moment of silence contemplating whether or not she should follow a hot chick.

"Yes!"

oOo

"Could you stop looking at me? It's getting unnerving."

"Me? I'm looking at you cause you were looking at me!"

A lover's quarrel filled the cafe's atmosphere.

"Nico-chan... Could you pipe it down a little? You're disturbing the other customers." The cafe owner pleaded, interrupting their quarrel.

The redhead crossed her arms. "Hmph. Such an uncouth individual."

"Me? You should ask this arrogant stuck up piece of rotten tomato!" The petite girl exclaimed agitatedly as she pointed at the girl with vigour.

Eri had to step in to intervene before sighing, "I'm sorry Honoka for disrupting your business..."

"It's okay Eri-chan! We don't get much business at this time anyways... Thankfully."

"Hmm? Where's Umi-" Nico shot a questioning gaze before making eye contact with Kotori.

Maki looked up after noticing Nico's sudden pause only to see an unexpected guest. "Uehh? Onee-chan what are you doing here?"

"I brought her here after bumping into her on the street." Eri proclaimed proudly as though she had just set up a flag which she actually did.

Kotori smiled sweetly after a short nod of the head as her cheeks reddened slightly.

oOo

"Hey Maki. Don't you think... Your sister is in love with our dear Russian friend?" Nico whispered as she nudged said girl.

"This is going horribly wrong Nico. We should have just make them meet long ago." Maki let out a sigh before twirling a few locks of scarlet red hair.

"My plan was perfect! It was carefully thought of by the great Nico herself! To pretend that I'm setting them up because I wanted to get closer to you when actually we're together." She whispered back as she slammed her fist onto the wooden table.

Unfazed by the girl's sudden action, Eri glanced at her watch before asking, "Hey where's Umi?"

"Beats me. She's probably mugging her butt off now."

As the trio chattered, Kotori watched with curiosity.

The blonde had an ideal body shape. Defined facial features that a Japanese would not have.

It was exotic and refreshing.

Her little heart pounded for the girl as a small crush snuck it's way in.

Maki observed her older sister's fidgety actions and rosy cheeks before it dawned on her.

Things were really going horribly wrong.

oOo

"So. Operation get Kotori and Umi is probably going haywire and hence, we need a new plan! Any ideas?" Nico asked as she poked the board with photoshopped pictures of KotoUmi with her chopstick.

"Yes!", Hanayo raised her hand shyly, "How about we try to make Eri embarrass herself so badly that no one would want to date her."

Claps and cheers were shared in the room.

"How about we actually get them on a date." Maki snorted as she wondered why the hell was she friends with these retards.

All of the "KotoUmi shippers" parliament members glared at the redhead before she was kicked out of the board meeting.

"Any other suggestions?"

oOo

"Rin-chan I'm not so sure about this..." Hanayo murmured as she pushed up her glasses that had a fake moustache underneath it.

"Quiet!" Nozomi hissed as she hid behind a menu.

"Listen to what Captain Nozomi says nya!"

"Somebody save me!"

"Did you hear that?" The blonde whispered as she looked around nervously. She could only spot purple, orange and brown in the cafe other than they themselves.

"Hear what?" Nico questioned with a sheepish smile as her act was falling apart.

"I swore I heard Hanayo-"

"Well you should most probably look at where you're going!"

"That applies to you as well! Why are you even wearing sunglasses on a rainy weather!"

"That is none of your business! It does not even have any relevance to our conservation!"

"It does! You wore sunglasses and bumped into me!"

There was a racket outside and it most definitely is not Nico and Maki this time.

All eyes were fixated at the pair arguing outside animatedly with one wearing sunglasses and the other looking like a bird.

"Kotori?"

"Umi!"

oOo

"Hmpfh!"

The two had their backs faced towards each other and folded their arms to express passive aggressiveness.

"Well... What a way to start their first meeting." Maki snorted.

"What were the both of you arguing about outside?" The blonde chuckled nervously. It was kind of cute to see these two pouting because of each other.

"Well someone wore sunglasses and bumped into me without apologizing."

"Well I'm sorry for wearing sunglasses to hide my layers of dark eye circles and walking into someone who was staring right at me!"

"I was not staring at you! I was stoning!"

"Then it's your fault for stoning!"

Sighs escaped.

"Alright the two of you break it up." Nico groaned as her oh so perfect plan shattered once again.

"Captain Nozomi! What do we do now?" Rin cried in horror at an appropriate volume.

Captain Nozomi stood up abruptly. She took out two flags and sent signals to Honoka.

"Yukiho the dishes!"

A few dishes were delivered at high speed onto their table.

oOo

"Operation get Eri to vomit her Russian blood out: Poison her food!"

Cheers erupted.

Maki was still stuck outside of her room that was holding the meeting.

oOo

"Eri, try out this dish! I heard that it's good for your skin." Nico smiled sarcastically as she shoved the plate to the blonde.

"I'll pass on that. I'm not exactly in the mood for eating now." The blonde rejected all of Nico's hopes and dreams.

"Can I have a taste of it then? I'm having really dry skin lately." Kotori smiled as she took a bite of the contaminated food.

Umi fainted.

oOo

"I'm sorry! I'm really really really sorry!" The brunette bowed numerous times, trying to express her sincerest apology.

"It's... Okay. I'm fine. Really." The bluenette droned as she sprayed some deodorant onto her exercise clothes.

"I'm really sorry. I just, you happened to be sitting right next to me and I just sort of barfed-"

"No no no. It's fine really." Umi did not want to hear any content related to vomit.

She tidied up her appearance before turning to the brunette, only to be short of breath as their eyes met.

Large golden orbs that were glimmering, unsure of whether by the moonlight or by the tears that brimmed the beautiful pupils like a piece of framed artwork.

The long eyelashes seemed to enhance the effect it had on Umi as she was being sucked into those mesmerizing eyes that were of a different shade of gold from hers.

Yet, it felt so different.

There was something about those eyes.

She felt her hands being enveloped with warmth. Long slender fingers traced across her palm as they intertwined with hers. The strength of the grip was weak yet so powerful at the same time. Her hands were so soft yet they seemed to provide as much warmth the sunshine can offer to her.

"Really? I'm so glad!" The girl exclaimed ecstatically as her expression morphed into one of relief and happiness.

"Erm. Yeah." Umi muttered, sounding like a total smartass.

The girl smiled before she realized something.

"But that doesn't mean that I forgive you for bumping into me and not apologizing!" Kotori spoke animatedly like an angry bird.

"Ah. Okay." Those were all the words Umi could force out after mustering all the strength she had left.

The warmth left.

"Bye Eri-chan! Nico-chan! Oh and sunglasses-chan!" Kotori waved before heading off with an unamused Maki.

"So Nico. Mind telling me why did Kotori barf out of nowhere?" Eri questioned the girl after the sisters were gone.

Nico backed off slowly before striking her signature pose. "Eheh. I wonder? Nico Nico Nii!"

"Seriously. I'm not interested in Kotori. She's too... Bird for my liking if that's even a reason. Anyways I can't be tied down now! The Ayase Eri have many other girls to attend to!" Eri proclaimed loudly as she whistled at a group of girls walking past.

"That player... Umi let's head back too." Nico groaned as she face palmed from how the girls are now swooning over Eri.

"Umi?"

All the bluenette could think of now was Kotori.

oOo

"She was all BUWARGHHHH and Umi-chan was like OH MY JESUS CHIRST SON OF THE LORD MY HOLY GOD NYA!" Rin reenacted the scene in the cafe with the other board members.

"Then at the end Umi-chan was starstruck and transmitting rays of gay passion onto her." Nozomi sneered.

"Umi-chan is so hopeless." They all agreed.

oOo

A/N: I AM LOVE LIVE TRASH. SPONTANEOUS WRITING FOR THE WIN. THIS IS A TWO SHOT SO THAT I WONT GET LAZY AND NOT UPDATE BECAUSE TWO SHOT. WOOO TWO SHOTS. IM KOTOUMI TRASH. IM NICOMAKI TRASH. ERI MIGHT BE GAY BUT KOTORI IS TOO BIRD FOR HER AND SHE SHIPS KOTOUMI TOO. SO YES


End file.
